


Body || Mino one shot

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Beautiful, Beauty - Freeform, Beauty Standards, F/M, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Winner, body - Freeform, mobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: Sometimes I think you may be the reason I am beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve posted this both as an individual one shot and in the mini one shot collection. I have done so because this touches a theme I find very important and also because I think I did a pretty neat job and I’m quite proud of this.

****I put on my long, silk night robe and walked into my living room with no motive. I approached the empty sofa, feeling the black lingerie hug my body. I usually felt pretty wearing this, with my night robe open so that the expensive lingerie was shown off, but not today. I stretched my whole body then let myself flop down on the sofa lazily. I threw my legs up on the coffee table. I tapped my nails on the soft fabric of the sofa. I let my head fall back with a sigh. I got back up. For a while, I mindlessly wandered around my fairly large flat. I made eye contact with Elvis Presley on the front cover of one of the countless Elvis' greatest hits records that had been made over time. My parents gave it to me a couple of years ago when I moved away. In the beginning, I found it rather lame to own a 'greatest hits' record, but soon I found it to become one of my favourites on a night like this one. I carefully took out the record and put it on. I made sure the volume was just right before I spun around and began dancing with myself. I let the rhythm of the song take me wherever.

I turned my head in wonder when I heard keys rattle at the door. The only person with a key was Minho and he was supposed to be in Japan for another week. I watched the door from the other side of the room as it opened. Minho stopped in the doorway as we made eye contact. He gave me a small acknowledging nod before he closed the door carefully and I felt my restlessness disappear as I met his eyes for the first time in several months. He turned back around and walked to me without a word. His steps as gentle as the look in his eyes. I stood frozen in my spot from the unexpected visit. He stopped when the gap between us had been reduced to no more than a few inches. I blinked my eyes twice quickly; a habit that I was very well aware of. It made the left side of his mouth lift up shortly. With one swift change of gaze, his eyes were on my clothes. He lifted a finger slowly and touched the little bit of skin that was showing on my stomach from the hole in my body stocking. He traced the hem of the circular hole with much concentration. I looked back up to find his eyes fixed on his finger. He was gently biting his tongue. His touch made me shiver.

"Minho." This was the only thing that needed to be said. He was snapped out of his trance and looked back into my eyes. His finger staying stubbornly on my soft skin. He rested the other one on my hip and leant his forehead on mine.

"Beautiful... You're really beautiful," he whispered to me. I looked down at my chubby figure. It wasn't too bad. It had never been, but pressure from the outside world had made me feel like it was, with the exception of being in Song Minho's presence. The way he would admire me as if I was an artwork portraying something so graceful and perfect that it would be out of any human's reach, made me feel right. He softly pressed his lips onto mine. Even when we were accompanied by his band members I would feel as though I didn't need to hide my figure from the world. He let his finger part from my skin and grabbed my hip instead. Even on the rare occasions, where we would step out in public together, I would feel good about myself. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. Because Song Minho made it okay not to have the perfect S-line. Because Song Minho made me out to be completely normal. Because Song Minho never had to state that I looked a little larger than most women. Because Song Minho knew I didn't need to be skinny to be beautiful and lovable. Because Song Minho loved me and my body.


End file.
